Archive:Team - Luxon Scout The Coast HFFF
'Scout the Coast Hfff' The Scout the Coast quest in Mount Qinkai can be used to farm Luxon faction with heroes and henchmen. While the quest itself is trivial (there will be no aggro on the heroes and henchmen at all), finding the precise locations and timing for the hero flags to minimize running time is not so obvious. This guide will demonstrate how to do a run with a total running time—from zoning into Mount Qinkai from Breaker Hollow until completing the quest and zoning back into Breaker Hollow—of less than 2:15 minutes. This brings the faction farming rate to a theoretical maximum of 10,667/hour (giving 21,333 points per hour to the allegiance rank). This is almost equal to the Jade Arena run, with the benefit that it can be done with 90% of cognitive facilities turned off. Team Composition / 3x D/A runner *It should be noted that only the hero being flagged to the north really matters. The other two heroes can be A/D if desired with no increase in run time. The new Dervish hero may lag slower computers due to a high polygon count. Attributes and Skills 3x D/A runner prof=dervi/assa mys=12hastedashoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionaloptionaloptional/build *It is important to set Mysticism to at least 3 to have full stance coverage. 1x Henchman * Any henchman will do. Talon Silverwing is a reasonable pick because he has "Charge!". Usage Keys setup * First of all, use the Options menu to configure the run skills of the three heroes. You will need to mash two sets of three keys at intervals of 3 and 5 seconds. One obvious configuration is to bind the keys in the numeric keypad as follows: 7 → hero 1 skill 1, 8 → hero 2 skill 1, 9 → hero 3 skill 1; 4 → hero 1 skill 2, 5 → hero 2 skill 2, 6 → hero 3 skill 2. Then train yourself on this sequence: '789', wait 5 seconds, '456', wait 3 seconds, '789', repeat etc. During the run, your non-mouse hand will just be playing this sequence indefinitely. Each set of three keys makes a 'chord'; until you get the hang of the pacing of the run, you should keep a mental count of the chords. ** Note that this is the fastest achievable sustained speed with PvP-legal stances, with an average of 39.4% speed increase for the Dervishes. * Bind the numeric keys 1, 2, 3 and 0 for command hero 1, command hero 2, command hero 3 and command henchmen. * For shaving off the last few seconds and to reduce all hand movements, also bind 'target item - nearest', 'target ally - nearest' and 'do it' to keys near the numeric keypad (eg. -, + and enter). Flagging * Right after zoning into Mount Qinkai from Breaker Hollow, start the run sequence. * Set the flags at the locations indicated in the map to the right at the following times. If you go by 'chords' in the run sequence, the approximate chord numbers (starting from 1) are also indicated. *# Hero 1 at 00:00 (chord 1) *# All heroes and henchies at 00:01 (chord 1) *# Hero 1 at 00:29 (chord 7) *# Hero 2 and 3 at 00:36 (just before chord 9) *# All heroes and henchies at 00:40 (just after chord 10) *# Hero 2 at 01:08 (chord 17) *# Hero 3 at 01:12 (chord 18) *# Hero 3 at 01:37 (chord 24) *# Hero 2 at 01:38 (chord 25) * Wait until 01:55 (chord 29) then stop the run sequence. Your last hero (#2) will reach its flag by the time you get your quest reward below. Collecting rewards * Run to Scoutmaster Aerios, get the quest and reward, and rezone. * To cut down on hand movements, first strafe a few steps to the left to get out of range of the resurrection shrine NPCs, and target nearest ally. This should select Scoutmaster Aerios. After getting the quest reward, target nearest item, which will select the Breaker Hollow signpost. Run to it, and just before reaching it run into the portal with the mouse. Variants * For a riskier, but marginally faster, run, use Elementalists with Frigid Armor and Burning Speed. Note that the speed increase improves hardly anything in the build as written. * For an easier run, extend the length of Pious Haste and use Dash less often. Optionally combine with Avatar of Balthazar for a very long duration fire-and-forget speed boost (but note that Avatar of Balthazar will not last the full duration for the longest runner, #2). * If you don't care about efficiency, the hero choice or skills don't matter. You can finish this run comfortably in 4:00 without using a single running skill. Notes * If the hero pathfinding algorithm gets stuck, it teleports the hero to your location. Until you get the hang of flagging, you might see your heroes returning to you early. For training, it might be better to bring a saccing skill like Illusion of Weakness and move the cameras to the heroes. Flag the henchmen out of range so they don't resurrect you. * If getting the timings is difficult, try equipping your heroes with any spell (e.g. Faithful Intervention). When the flagged hero reaches its destination, it will activate the spell, signaling you to flag it to the next location. See also * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena FFF * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena HFFF * Build:Team - Kurzick HFFF Team - Scout the Coast HFFF Video Luxon HFFF Video Tutorial Makes understanding when and where to place your heroes so much easier.